ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: War
is an American action-adventure-comedy-drama 6-issue comic book series based on Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Synopsis After a terrorist incident at the Warner Bros. world caused by the Nickelodeon characters, the Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network characters declare war on Nickelodeon, causing chaos in both the WB/HB/CN world and the Nick world. Under construction... Characters Main Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - TBD *'Ashton Paintders' - TBD **'Hannah Paintders' - TBD **'Lagan Paintders' - TBD **'Shoney' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - TBD *'Yogi Bear' - TBD *'Fred Flintstone' - TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup' - TBD *'Dexter' - TBD *'Samurai Jack' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Billy and Mandy' - TBD *'Finn the Human' - TBD **'Jake the Dog' - TBD *'Mordecai' - TBD **'Rigby' - TBD *'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' - TBD *'Godzilla' - TBD *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Twilight Sparkle' - TBD **'Spike' - TBD *'Samantha "Sam" Simpson, Clover Ewing and Alexandra "Alex" Vasquez' - TBD *'Mark the Enderman and Minka the Creeper' - TBD Nickelodeon *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - TBD *'Timmy Turner' - TBD **'Cosmo and Wanda' - TBD *'Tommy Pickles' - TBD *'Lincoln Loud' - TBD *'Rocko the Wallaby' - TBD *'Ickis, Oblina and Krumm' - TBD *'Jimmy Neutron' - TBD **'Goddard' - TBD *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' - TBD *'Velocity' - TBD *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD **'Skylos the Dog' - TBD **'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'Flytrap' - TBD *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' - TBD *'Mike Buildtom, Manny Tooltiez and Sam Creatowski' - TBD Supporting Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network *'Lola Bunny' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' - TBD *'Porky Pig' - TBD *'Petunia Pig' - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - TBD *'Plucky Duck' - TBD *'Hamton Pig' - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - TBD *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Mattie Gargis' - TBD *'Lego, Wag and Rose' - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' - TBD *'Fred Jones' - TBD *'Daphne Blake' - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' - TBD *'Cindy Bear' - TBD *'Ranger Smith' - TBD *'Wilma Flintstone' - TBD *'Barney Rubble' - TBD *'Betty Rubble' - TBD *'Pebbles Flintstone' - TBD *'Bamm-Bamm Rubble' - TBD *'Dino' - TBD *'Professor Utonium' - TBD *'Robin Snyder' - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' - TBD *'Ms. Keane' - TBD *'Dee Dee' - TBD *'The Scotsman' - TBD *'Irwin' - TBD *'Princess Bubblegum' - TBD *'BMO' - TBD *'Slob' - TBD *'Jersey Devil' - TBD *'Flatwoods Monster' - TBD *'Arica Monster' - TBD *'Kasai Rex' - TBD *'Emily McEdderson' - TBD *'Brandon Hemperger' - TBD *'Brittney Hemperger' - TBD *'Michael Stedee' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Melissa' - TBD *'Joshua' - TBD *'George Duck' - TBD *'Mothra' - TBD *'Rodan' - TBD *'Anguirus' - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' - TBD *'Ed' - TBD *'Edd' - TBD *'Eddy' - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD **'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD **'Miley the Mite' - TBD **'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Gumball Watterson' - TBD *'Darwin Watterson' - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' - TBD *'Amy Rose' - TBD **'Cream the Rabbit' - TBD ***'Cheese the Chao' - TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn' - TBD **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Antoine D'Coolette' - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' - TBD *'Rainbow Dash' - TBD *'Pinkie Pie' - TBD *'Rarity' - TBD *'Applejack' - TBD *'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Squid the Squid' - TBD Nickelodeon *'Patrick Star' - TBD *'Squidward Tentacles' - TBD *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Eugene H. Krabs' - TBD *'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Jorgen Von Strangle' - TBD *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner' - TBD *'Trixie Tang' - TBD *'Chester McBadbat' - TBD *'A.J.' - TBD *'Chuckie Finster' - TBD *'Phil and Lil DeVille' - TBD *'Angelica Pickles' - TBD *'Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud' - TBD *'Clyde McBride' - TBD *'The Gromble' - TBD *'Carl Wheezer' - TBD *'Sheen Estevez' - TBD *'Cindy Vortex' - TBD *'Hugh and Judy Neutron' - TBD *'Sam Manson' - TBD *'Tucker Foley' - TBD *'Jazz Fenton' - TBD *'Jack and Maddie Fenton' - TBD *'Dib and Gaz Membrane' - TBD *'Shunky' - TBD *'Elisha' - TBD *'Sir Zach Buck, Asantias Skyfire and Sir Super' - TBD *'Rex' - TBD *'Riley Killian' - TBD **'Pain the Bat' - TBD Antagonists *'John Kricfalusi' - a former member of the High Ones who got insane over the time and reveals himself to be the real one who caused the terrorist attack in order to start a war in the final issue, being the comic's hidden true main antagonist. *'Butch Hartman' - a former member of the High Ones who assists Kricfalusi in order to cause revenge on the High Ones. *'Chris Savino' - TBD The High Ones A high council formed by both Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon cartoonists who revealed to be the ones helping John cause the attack in the final issue, being the comic's main antagonists, consisting of: *'Tom Ruegger' - the leader of the High Ones and the overall main antagonist. *'Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone' - TBD *'Craig McCracken' - TBD **'Lauren Faust' - TBD *'Genndy Tartakovsky' - TBD *'Maxwell Atoms' - TBD *'Doug TenNapel' - TBD *'Joe Murray' - TBD *'Arlene Klasky' - TBD **'Gábor Csupó' - TBD *'Bryan Andrews' - TBD Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network *'Elmer Fudd' - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' - TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - TBD **'Eli and Fang Suckle' - TBD *'The Elefish King' - TBD *'Gurkha' - TBD **'Sharp' - TBD *'Dick Dastardly' - TBD **'Muttley' - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' - TBD *'Him' - TBD *'Brick, Boomer and Butch' - TBD *'Mandark' - TBD *'Aku' - TBD *'Nergal' - TBD **'Nergal Jr.' - TBD *'Hector Con Carne' - TBD **'Boskov' - TBD **'Dr. Ghastly' - TBD *'Mindy' - TBD *'Ice King' - TBD *'The Lich' - TBD *'Dr. Turbo' - TBD **'Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Dr. Sal' - TBD **'Layla the Hawk' - TBD *'Deathstar' - TBD *'The Black-Eyed Girl' - TBD **'The Black-Eyed Boy' - TBD *'Madame Freakshow' - TBD **'Zolf' - TBD **'Dolly' - TBD **'Spines' - TBD *'Brody Malo, Byron Devlin, Darcy Hari and Kennedy Turpin' - TBD *'David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama' - TBD *'Elizabeth the Shadow Girl' - TBD *'The Musical Monster' - TBD *'King Ghidorah' - TBD *'SpaceGodzilla' - TBD *'Battra' - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - TBD **'Dr. Julian Snively' - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' - TBD *'Lord Tirek' - TBD *'Lord Zombie' - TBD **'Anne the Skeleton' - TBD Nickelodeon *'Sheldon Plankton' - TBD **'Karen Plankton' - TBD *'The Flying Dutchman' - TBD *'DoodleBob' - TBD *'Denzel Crocker' - TBD *'Vicky' - TBD *'Foop' - TBD *'Tetherby' - TBD *'King Goobot V' - TBD **'Ooblar' - TBD *'Poultra' - TBD *'Vlad Plasimus' - TBD *'Brimstone' - TBD *'Zim' - TBD **'GIR' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD **'Alogaki T. Panagias the Praying Mantis' - TBD **'Tarantoula the Tarantula' - TBD *'Skoros the Moth' - TBD *'Panthir the Panther' - TBD *'Spinolord' - TBD *'Queen Vexus' - TBD *'The Dark One' - TBD *'OstrichSized the Korbloxian ArchLord' - TBD Issues #''The War Begins'' - Everything was peaceful in the WB/HB/CN city, when an unexpected terrorist attack happens. Blaming it on Nick, WB/HB/CN declares war on them. #''The Villains'' - (reserved) # # #''Judgement of the High Ones'' - TBD #''The True Villain'' - TBD Trivia *The plot for the comic is strongly inspired by Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Captain America: Civil War. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', My Little Pony, Minecraft/''Mobs'' and Godzilla/''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' appear under license for Warner Bros. Animation/Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network, while Roblox appears under license for Nickelodeon. *As a running gag, Dexter usually feuds with the Powerpuff Girls (mainly Blossom) for the status of the mascot of Cartoon Network. **As another running gag, Sonic is regarded as a "traitor" by the Nickelodeon characters due to the upcoming feature film being produced by Paramount Pictures (Nickelodeon's sister company) and due to Sonic Boom being aired on Cartoon Network, WB Kids and Boomerang, with two newer shows being produced by Warner Bros. Animation for WB Kids. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama